


Virgin Sacrifice

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: College Sophomore Renee gets kidnapped by cultists. Because she's the only virgin above the age of 20. Gotta fixthatfast.  (pure smut)





	Virgin Sacrifice

Being stolen by the forces of darkness sucked, but this was just unacceptable. Being used for fiendish experiments? Horrible. Tortured and beaten? Not fun. Prepared as a sacrifice to summon armageddon? Yeah. Pretty shitty.

But being left hanging - literally - for hours while Renee’s captors partied in preparation for the big act? That was just infuriating. And rude. She hadn’t expected her kidnappers to be nice, but she did expect them to be punctual.

She was being kept in the main hall, dozens of summoning circles lighting up the dark cavern. Behind her was the pedestal she would be sacrificed on, a process she had tried to keep out of her mind as much as possible. She was chained before it on an inverted cross within a circle, naked and exposed for the whole congregation to see. Not that there was anyone in the hall to see - a first in all the time she’d been kept here. Usually someone was here summoning imps or consulting the grigamors. Or just kneeling before their ‘god’ in prayer. But now all the cushions and minor altars had been cleared away, leaving only the most powerful behind in preparation for the main event.

Red and black candles flickered and the circles glowed, but beyond that the room had been dark for hours. She had no idea what time it was outside - hadn’t since she’d been brought into the dungeon - but she’d had time to test every one of her bonds in every possible way, read all the glyphs on the walls and tied her tongue around the demons names, and become very grateful that she hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in days. Though shitting on their altar would have given her a bit of satisfaction. Unfortunately they probably would have enjoyed it. They’d used just about every other bit of her in some way. Her arms were covered in cuts from where they had drawn blood and her hair and nails had been shorn close, they’d collected sweat and saliva and everything else, all to give the bastards more materials for their dark summoning. 

And it was all in preparation for this night, and they left her waiting. Maybe it was part of some sick game, to give her time to think on just how completely screwed she was.

Or wasn’t, as the case may be. Because the only reason they had picked her, out of the millions of other girls, was because she hadn’t screwed.

Virgin at 21. Had she known that was such a rarity, she might have done something about it. Too late now.

Or was it?

Renee nibbled her lip, where an old cut leaked blood. There was a summoning circle just within spitting distance. Her captors hadn’t been subtle about their work - by now she knew every whisper of the ritual. Some of the demons even knew her by name, and all of them loved to taunt her with what they were planning on doing to her after she got dragged to hell.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage. Her captors weren’t coming back anytime soon...and they had left her everything she would need. One last act of rebellion, undoing all their hard work, making her body useless for their purposes.

The more she thought about it, the better it sounded, and the words to the ritual came easy to her mouth, the vile sounds becoming music in her clear voice. Three years of voice lessons finally worth something.

Around her circles brightened, red glowing in response to her call, while an unseen wind whipped the candles into a frenzy.

More words fell from her mouth and during pauses she worked at the cut until she bled freely. The first glob of blood and spittle missed the circle, the second passed over it, but the third landed in the center, and suddenly all the power she wielded focused upon one point.

Fire began to crackle round the edges of the circle, blue green flames dancing as she focused her will upon her goal. After months of watching others struggle to do the same, it seemed mad that the power answered her so freely, but she didn’t think on it, focusing more and more of her will upon the circle until suddenly the world went dark.

And she ran into a problem.

“Demon! I summon you here! By your name I call you! Your name…”

Her mind went blank. There were so many demons. Any one of them would work for her purposes.

“Uhhhh…Aguares! I command you to appear before me! Let it be done!”

After months in darkness, the bright white light that flared from the circle blinded her completely. Tears ran down her cheeks. The light was white enough to sear right through her, leaving her feeling naked and exposed down to her very core, further even than the acolytes had managed.

When her eyes cleared there was a man in armor before her, tall and handsome, face hidden behind a green helm. He was looking around, beak-like helmet turning to take in the candles and circles, cape billowing like feathers. Though he seemed powerful and strong, there was quite a bit of confusion in his stance as he probed the circle with a heavily booted foot.

Honestly, he was a lot better than she could have hoped for. The kind of man she would have fallen for before this horror began - tall, slim, athletic and with a strong back and easy confidence. She licked her lips and called out.

“I am the one who summoned you here.”

His head snapped towards her, pauldrons flaring like wings.

“A pure heart in such a place? How...ironic.” His voice was melodious, and she briefly wondered why none of the demons she had seen so far seemed so human. She would have been easily deceived had a man like him offered her escape.

Not that any of her captors would have allowed such a deal. She was too useful to them as she was.

“Not for much longer. Do you know why I summoned you?”

He looked around again and shook his head.

“The Priests of the Darkness wish to use me to summon your Dark Lord and unleash Hell upon this earth. They need a virgin sacrifice for it to work. You are going to fix that for me.”

The demon’s mouth dropped open.

“You summoned me, a knight of the Highest Order, to fuck you?”

Renee grimaced. “Oh, don’t sound so surprised. Isn’t that what you types have all wanted? “We might even tear some new holes in your soul” and all that? Think of it as getting in before the rush.”

Beneath the helm the creature’s eyes narrowed.

“You believe you’re going to hell?”

She mimed a shrug, her shoulders groaning in pain at the action. “That’s the point, isn’t it? To have a pure maiden raped and ravished and displayed for all the world to see, thus proving the Dark Lord’s dominion over Earth? Don’t you read the memos?”

Mutely, the creature stared at her.

“Look. I know your type. I’ve seen a lot of you over the last few months. You get off on pain and suffering. And you might be loyal enough to Him that you’ll try to get out of this, but I’m offering something you want, and I’ve got the key to your circle. You’ll be free to do whatever you want, once you’re done.”

“Are demons so disloyal that they would risk their master’s return to earth, just to fuck you?”

Renee tossed her hair. “This is pure, unsullied pussy. You gonna say no?”

The creature stepped out of the circle, probing the extent of the binding, examining the runes that ran up and down his arms curiously. Renee was certain that he would be able to break them if he truly wished: she wasn’t a trained alcolite and whatever she had summoned was far more powerful than she anticipated. Hopefully, the temptation of her flesh would be enough.

As he moved towards her, Renee felt her heart begin to pound. She could feel the power, coming off him in waves, leaving an after-image behind him as he moved and flickering green flames where his feet had passed. As he climbed the stairs stone crumbled beneath him and the runes on her circle and shackles flared.

He came to a stop before her, only a foot of distance between them, and she felt his eyes pare her apart, noting every flaw and blemish, seeing straight through the cocky act she tried to show the world, tasting the secret sins that every human occasionally engaged in.

He reached out with one clawed gauntlet and traced a finger down her side, leaving tingles in his wake.

“You have the burns of demons on your flesh.”

She looked away, unable to comprehend the expression on his face.

“Well, yeah. They like to put their hands on me. Say they like the smell of burning.”

She gasped as his palm covered a mark of one of those demons. The stinging heat faded away, leaving coolness in its wake. 

His hands continued to move, touching ancient pains and new wounds, driving the hellish heat from them as he spoke.

“How long have you been here?” 

“I don’t know. Three months at least. You all really like my menstrual blood.”

“And yet you have not submitted?” A thumb ghosted over her breast, and she bit back a gasp.

“If...if I did, they would just find some other girl, right? And if I offed myself, I’d be in hell anyways.”

“You have a very strange idea of what would damn you, woman.”

“What does it matter? We’re all going there in a few hours anyways.”

He hummed. “Not if you succeed in your desire.” A pause. “Very well. You have certainly met the criteria for summoning a demon of courage. I will grant you this boon.”

She hadn’t expected the kiss. Had expected that he would simply have his way with her and leave. Had expected that he would leave her raw and wounded, just like so many others had threatened.

But the kiss that pressed against her was anything but cruel. Intense, yes, and she saw brilliant colors flash as she closed her eyes tight. But he did not force it, beginning with a chaste closed-mouth kiss and only deepening it when her mouth opened in surprise. 

He tasted of copper and smelled of lightning, and her worries and pains faded as the kiss intensified. His tongue lapped against her cut and she felt the skin knit back together. His hands went to her hips and then down to her bum, lifting her just enough to ease the weight off of her arms and press her closer to him.

His armor melted away at her touch, breast-plate fading and leaving her flush against him, even as one hand lifted to tangle in her short-cropped hair. His skin beneath her was smooth and soft, nothing like the gruesome knobs and sagging flesh of most demons. 

Everywhere he touched energy tingled, as if a fire danced upon her skin, but did not burn. He moved away from her mouth, teeth scraping against her throat, and she gasped as he slid a leg between her thighs.

She thought this would hurt. She thought she would be repulsed and have to bite back screams as the demon had his way. Instead heat built in her core as his hands explored her and her hips jerked involuntarily against his, riding herself on smooth green armor even as more faded from his body and claws became soft fingers against her scalp and back.

She felt his nose nuzzle against her and he inhaled deeply, rumbling happily at whatever he sensed. She couldn't imagine what aroused him so much about her; surely a demon like this would have his pick of far more experienced harlots to serve him. But she felt his interest as layer after layer of cloth and steel faded away, leaving his front just as bare as hers.

Finally she came back to herself enough to glance down, curious despite being fearful of something breaking her delusion of consent. 

Feathery down covered his chest, green despite the red lighting. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it, wondering if it was as soft as it appeared. Beneath it was skin textured like scales, a secondary, physiological armor that still moved as easily as silk. Then more down, and proof that she was not as repulsive as she feared.

“Like what you see, woman?” He asked, amusement in his voice as he pressed close enough to elicit a moan.

“Ah - “ But she could not let herself forget what he was, no matter how pleasing the shape. “That is for me to know, demon.”

He growled and surged forward, letting gravity drive them together, and she cried out not in pain but unexpected fullness. 

It should have hurt. In all the stories it did, and no demon she had yet met refrained from causing pain whenever possible, yet he slipped into her as if he was coming home, less an invasion than merely using a familiar entrance for its intended purpose. 

He whimpered as she became used to the feel of him, gasping against her throat and groaning as her body tightened around him. She was slick in a way that should not have been possible after prolonged exposure, and the burn of her arms was no longer painful but frustrating in that chains prevented her from winding fingers into feathery hair and pulling him into a kiss. 

But he responded as if she had, pressing his cool lips against her fevered ones, his hands going up to clasp the circle holding her, stone crumbling beneath clenching hands.

She groaned as he moved in her, eyes tightening and mouth dropping open, his own eyes shockingly wide as the sensation overtook him.

“You're...not...done?” She ask as her hips jerked against his, her bindings not tight enough to prevent the heightened pleasure. She wanted, oh she wanted to wrap her legs around him and pull him close until not a breath could move between them.

But each time he pulled away he returned, dashing her fears and leaving her filling with a rising wave of pleasure. Perhaps that was his game, to bring her close to perfection and leave her upon the edge, the heights within reach but forever stolen from her. Yet he returned, whispering words beyond her understanding but what sounded almost like prayer.

“No. Give me more, my firebird. Just -” But he could not finish, words trailing off into a begging more! 

And for the first time since her capture, she obeyed, falling open beneath him and returning his passion as best she could, writhing and bucking against her bonds, body moving in a dance older than time. And against all odds her pleasure and his felt nothing like defilement, nothing like what she had been promised since the moment she had been captured. This was pure pleasure, shared between two beings happy to push the other to greater heights and well rewarded for their efforts. It was more than lust, more than greed, which bound the two together and pushed them to soar higher and higher.

She wished she could call out his name as the final explosion struck, but it stuck in her throat, coming as she did in a gasping, desperate moan even as he finished with a final, shuddering cry. 

She felt herself arch into him, crying out for god and him in the same breath, tears burning from her clenched eyes as light shattered around her and the world faded away.

\-----------

When she came to, Renee found herself cradled against soft, feathery down. The arms that held her were kind, and more light than she could remember streamed around them.

“An impressive solution, Jason.” A voice like a bell was saying. “And one I would have never expected from the virgin knight.”

The arms tightened around her and a similar voice answered. “She was worthy. With any other it would have never worked.” And then scorm leaked into the voice and she recognized her demon. “Nor would I have had any desire to attempt it.”

“Still.” A shadow passed over her, and she finally chanced opening her eyes. “Had we known a Daughter of Joan could so easily sway you we would have given you more field missions in France.”

She looked up into kindly, sky blue eyes, and nearly screamed. A lion was looking down at her. It had a mane, and fangs, and a wide pink tongue that appeared whenever it opened its mouth to speak. It even smelled like a lion.

“Be not afraid, little one.” When it spoke the voice arrived directly in her head, quite kindly despite the light-dazzle headache that was beginning to form.

She nearly laughed in its face at the words, but then the lion (and the wavy shapes of an eagle and goat beyond) dissipated, leaving a bearded older gentleman with slivered hair smiling at her.

Had it just been a trick of the light? No - if she concentrated the lion was still there, somehow more real despite being harder to see.

As she squinted the creature smiled.

“My, you are a fierce one, aren't you? Looking for a truth even when it terrifies.”

“She is worthy.” There was pride in her demons voice, and she glanced up, seeing a falcon’s head for a moment, before it resolved itself into Jason’s helm and strong jaw.

“She can speak for herself.” Renee finally said, making the lion man chuckle and Jason pull her closer. She set up straighter, though she made no effort to pull away from his warm embrace. “Where are we?”

“Very far from hell.” Her demon said.

“But not far from where you were being kept. We’re cleaning that mess up as we speak.”

“Who…”

“Who do you think, child?” And great wings spread out behind the creature, bluer than the ocean and just as wide, amazing in their glory.

But Renee scoffed. “No. No angel would allow such horrible things to happen.” 

For the first time the lion looked anything other than pleased, and suddenly Renee got the sense that he was rather proud of his form, and her ignoring it rather hurt his feelings.

She didn’t care. The demons and their priests had tried every trick in the book on her; some pretty wings weren’t going to convince her in the slightest.

“She has a point, Guardian.” Her demon said. “We should have never allowed things to reach this stage.”

“Ah...well, even creatures such as ourselves have restrictions. There are wards against our kind, and if we are not wanted...many of us look elsewhere.” The lion ducked his head in an appearance of shame.

“You told me my concern was foolish.” Her demon said, and despite Renee’s insistence that she did not believe in these creatures divinity, even she was beginning to doubt her demon’s supposed evil nature. “When people began disappearing, we should have searched. Attacked. They should have never been able to set up such a stronghold.”

“They could have called to me…” It was strange to watch such a grand creature shuffle its wings in embarrassment.

“How do you know they didn’t? She did.”

“Oi! I did not - “

“You called out to an anti-demon. You called to me.” Jason said, and Renee realised that fumbling the name of a demon could have quite unexpected consequences. “And I could only hear because I was listening, and the call came through one of their portals. How many other cries have we missed, because their will was too weak to break through the barriers?” 

His hands on her clenched, and there was deep anger in his voice. 

“And now you will have to turn back time itself to undo the damage done. What excuse do we have?”

“Only the damned have begged for us...”

Renee spoke up, “If you’re really an angel, shouldn’t you be listening closer to the souls of the damned than that of the holy? Those are the people that need the most help!”

The Guardian looked down at her, having apparently forgotten she existed for a moment. 

“You would reprimand one of the host?”

“Seems I’m not the only one. If you are an angel, then you’ve got a lot to answer for!” 

“Little one…”

“I’m not little! I might not be powerful, but I don’t ignore people just because they don’t agree with me, or don’t know enough, or are fooled by clever lies! Jason’s right, you do have a lot to answer for, and since I’m the only sacrifice left, that means you’re answering to me.”

She shook off Jason’s hands and stood to her full height, glaring into the angel-creature’s face.

“Maybe you can turn back time. Maybe you can fix all of this now. But that doesn’t prevent it from happening again. There are a million girls for the taking, and a thousand victims out there. Next time they might not get lucky like I did. You damn well better listen for them in the future, no matter how “damned" they are!”

The lion drew itself up - and up - and roared, “You would chide me, child?”

“Yes!” She screamed back. “I haven’t been tortured for months just to be told by a failed guardian that it's all my fault because I didn’t cry enough. If you won’t do your job, then let us humans do it for you. We could do it better!” Her words seemed to get away from her, but she found that she still believed them. Had she been given any warning at all that demon cultists existed, and were hurting girls, she would have searched them out herself, with whatever tools she had, not just let them get away with their evil until someone special was taken.

“She has a point, Guardian. Some might say the host are too...removed from it all. That we have forgotten our purpose in favor of praising the already holy.”

Level eyes glanced from Renee to her ‘demon', then its wings rose in a huff.

“I hardly see what difference it makes. She’ll forget this all in the morning.”

Renee sputtered, while Jason said, “That doesn’t make her wrong.”

“...fine. But who would deign to live among simple creatures like them? You could not expect one of us…”

But Jason was standing next to Renee now, arm wrapped around her waist and looking far to protective of a girl who he had just met. 

“...you can’t be serious, Jason. The LORD himself will wish to thank you after today. All your past sins have been erased…”

“And I choose to fight on. Not from on high, but beside one I find worthy.” 

The Guardian angel looked back and forth between the two, then sighed in defeat.

“You two really are perfect for eachother. Very well. I’ll see about finding you an incarnation…” It spoke to Jason, then turned to Renee, “But you are overdue for your timeframe. Back to reality you go!” 

The world blurred, and Renee felt Jason’s hand slip through her as she faded away, suddenly fearful of forgetting everything that happened. She fought hard, reaching back to the light, desperate to remember what she promised to do…

\-------- 

...and awoke in her bed with a thump.

Her bedroom was the same as it had always been, cloths scattered across the floor and celebrity pictures on the walls.

But there were no screams from outside, no blood splattering the room, and when her hand darted beneath her pillow her favorite pistol came instantly to her hand, the cool weight of it fitting perfectly.

Her computer told her the day - 9.30am, August 24th 1997 - three minutes before she had been taken by...for a moment she panicked, the memory slipping from her mind until she forcefully pulled it back, accepting the sting of pain along with the rush of anger. Cultists. They were due to arrive at any minute, murder her mother and come for her.

This time she wouldn’t let it happen, and she slammed open her door and launched herself over the stairs, ready to take out every bastard she could…

Only to land right before her startled mother, who was carrying two cups of tea.

“Renee! Put that away! You’ll scare our guest!”

Madam Cardiff balanced a cup on her arm, and easily disarmed her daughter, the pistol going into her lacy apron pocket, as the girl stared at her, stunned.

The senario was wrong - Renee’s mother was wearing the green, not yellow, the door was still on its hinges, there was no screaming…

And a handsome man popped his head out from the parlour and called, “She had a bit of a rough night yesterday. Don’t hold it against her.”

Madam Cardiff sighed, but fondly smiled at her daughter. “Still getting into fights, dear? I assume they got what was coming to them?”

“Very much so.” The man answered while Renee still gaped. 

He walked into the hall, easily taking one cup of tea out of Renee’s mother’s hand, and smiling at Renee. “You probably don’t remember much of last night. You got knocked out, and I brought you here…”

Renee closed her mouth as Jason winked at her. He was wearing blinding green neon pants and a black t-shirt that was far too tight. And a silver baseball cap that was emblazoned with a phoenix in flight. Could he be more obvious? He looked stupid. And wonderful. And like nothing out of this world while at the same time only being possible within it. And she remembered him.

“Jay here was so kind to bring you back.” Madam Cardiff was saying, “I was worried I’d have to pick you up at the station - or the hospital - again. You should have told me you met someone, Renee!”

She nudged Jason. “Are you going to keep my daughter out of trouble, boy?”

“Jay" smiled at Renee, and she felt her face flush a completely new shade of red, and said “Nothing on heaven or earth could keep her out of trouble. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
